Travesura
by Zontaurop
Summary: Cuando una ninfa aparezca en la vida Nessie, pondrá patas arriba a todos los Cullen...Porque Karin es así y se divierte con su travesura particular...
1. Prefacio

**Algo nuevo que se me ocurrió y que espero que mucha gente lea!**

Prefacio

Si los vampiros y los licántropos existen, nosotras también. Somos ninfas, pero por desgracia no somos como nos pintan en los cuentos, buenas y echando pétalos de rosas mientras corremos. No…Nosotras así no somos, malas no somos, pero traviesas y burlonas sí. Nos gusta atormentar a nuestro modo a las personas malcriadas, después de nuestra pequeña terapia…No vuelven a ser los mismos. Ahora que ya sabéis lo que soy, me presento. Me llamó Karin, tengo más de 600 años y nunca moriré. Solo nos pueden ver los que nosotras elegimos. Cada una tenemos características que nos diferencian, yo tengo el pelo color salmón largo hasta las rodillas, mi piel es pálida y mis ojos son del mismo color que mi pelo. Mi víctima…Renéesme Carlie Cullen.

**Os lo recomiendo, va a estar divertido...JIJIJI...**

**Por mis fics inacabados no os preocupeis los terminaré**

**Orugita**


	2. Tralarí que te vi

**Comienzan los problemas para Nessie...**

**Disclaimer: Menos Karin los demás personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

1.-Tralarí que te vi

Cómo cada día desde hace 600 años, recorría la ciudad de Forks para ver si encontraba algún niño o niña malcriada. Iba cantando tranquilamente danzando a cada paso que daba. Llegué hasta una mansión en medio del bosque, era realmente chula. Me asomé por el gran ventanal y que sorpresa la mía al encontrarme a una de las personas que había tratado hace tiempo. Rosalie Hale no había cambiado nada desde hace unos 110 años o algo más. La rubita peinaba a una chica de unos 17 años, vestía como una top model de las revistas de moda. Miré mi atuendo, una camisola blanca de botones y ni siquiera llevaba zapatos. Arqueé una ceja cuando observé que la chica pidió una cosa y al no conseguirla se puso a hacer esa CARITA que había visto tantas veces, de diferentes formas pero la misma. Al final no lo consiguió y salió como una insolación de la casa, azotando la puerta. La escuché refunfuñar:

-Claro, todos tienen coche y yo no…Claro, como soy la pequeña…Papá le compró a tía Alice un Porsche por cuidar de mamá y todos tan felices…Pero lo pido yo y no.

-¡Renéesme Carlie Cullen! ¡Ven ahora mismo aquí!-Una mujer de pelo caoba la gritó desde dentro de la casa

-¡No me da la gana!-Wojojo…Problemas

-Nessie, cariño, ven aquí…-La mujer de cabellos caramelo le suplicó

-¡No abuela, no pienso entrar…!

Y aquí entro yo. Antes de que acabara la frase, pronuncié las palabras que siempre utilizaba para la terapia:

_Tralarí que te vi_

_Mi terapia para ti_

_Bajo mi poder estarás_

_Y si yo no lo digo, no despertarás._

Simple y llanamente se desplomó en el suelo. Gritos de angustia salieron de las gargantas de las tres mujeres. La daban pequeñas palmaditas en la cara, pero no iba a despertar, yo se lo impediría. Cuando la pasaron dentro, yo me colé con ellas hasta la habitación donde la dejaron. Hice crujir mis dedos y solté:

-Manos a la obra

Me lo iba a pasar realmente bien, wojojo…

**Esta chica es realmente malvada. Me la imagino y todo. Las palabras mágicas son realmente ridículas pero salió así**

**Dejad reviews a esta loca escritora, o ya sabeis quien os iré a visitar 3**

**Orugita Besos y Abrazos**


	3. Envidia

**Comenzamos con los castigos...**

**Los personajes reconocidos son de Stephenie MEyer**

2.-Envidia

Todos en esa casa estaban desesperados, no sabían por qué Renéesme no despertaba. Yo simplemente me reía de ellos, llamarme mala pero es lo único que podía hacer. El padre, Edward, puede leer mentes, pero al estar la niña bajo mi influencia no podía. Suspiré un par de veces y me metí en el mundo que había en su cabeza, como si me tirara a una piscina.

Nessie PoV

Quería despertar, pero no podía. Estaba cabreada con todos, ninguno se debería de merecer que yo le hablase. Siempre imponiendo sus normas, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor…Dejé de pensar en eso y me centré en el sueño que tenía. En el todo era perfecto, como yo deseaba. Mi familia sonriendo y en el árbol de atrás una mujer de pelo salmón riendo… ¿Qué hacía esa mujer aquí? Saltó de la rama en la que estaba posada y me dijo:

-No sabía cuan vanidosa y malcriada podías ser Renéesme-Rió, su voz y su risa era como el repiqueteo de miles de campanillas.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Observé su ropa, solo llevaba una camisola blanca de botones.

-Todo a su tiempo querida-Miró a su alrededor-¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de escenario?

Chasqueó los dedos y todo mi sueño se desvaneció, dejando lugar a un sitió infinitamente blanco. Sonrió con malicia y prosiguió:

-Deberías estar agradecida con tu familia…No seas tan borde…Eso es ser una niña muy mala-Le dio un leve toque con su dedo largo y fino a mi nariz

-Es mi familia, no la tuya-El tono de mi voz era cortante

-Niña mala, muy mala…Prepárate para la peor experiencia de tu vida niña…

Dicho esto se fue desvaneciendo. Al instante me vi cayendo en un agujero negro. Cuando noté que dejaba de caer, abrí los ojos y me encontré en un parque. El parque era bastante grande, con mucha hierba. Hacía un sol impresionante, la mujer pelisalmón se me acerco por detrás y me susurró:

-Ahora, tienes ver que la envidia…No es nada buena…

-Dime por lo menos cómo te llamas-La exigí

Su repuesta fue unas carcajadas, que se desvanecieron cuando ella lo hizo. Miré a mí alrededor y lo único que vi fue un niño rubio de ojos avellana de unos 9 años. Corrí hacia él y le pregunté:

-Perdona pequeño, ¿Dónde esta…?

-¿Por qué no puedo tener una familia normal?

-¿Qué di…?

-No tengo mamá porque murió cuando nací yo, mi papá no me hace caso y mi único amigo es el raro de Londres…

-¿Quieres hablar con…?

-…No puedo tener una mamá que me abrace y me tape por la noche-Observé como una mujer abrazaba a una niña-A papá le da igual que yo esté, mientras que no le moleste, ni siquiera me ayudó con la casita del pájaro-Un hombre reía junto a un pequeño mientras comían un helado-Y no tengo amigos normales porque soy el más listo de la clase…Esto es un asco-Comenzó a llorar

-No llores peque…-Le fui a abrazar, pero lo traspasé

-Ni te puede oír ni le puedes tocar, eres un ser etéreo-La pelisalmón hizo acto de presencia-Solo puedes observar Renéesme…

El niño echo a correr por el camino, pateando cada piedra que se encontraba. Sus lagrimitas caían, surcando sus mejillas sonrosadas. Le seguí hasta una casa grande, traspasé la pared sin problemas y llegué a ver como tiraba sillas a su paso. Se encerró en un cuarto y cuando yo me disponía a seguirle con el corazón en un puño, la pelisalmón me detuvo. Con voz apenada murmuró:

-El pequeño Carlisle creció sin el calor de una familia, por eso os da todo lo que queréis. Os quiere a todos, os da caprichos a todos y deja que hagáis lo que queráis.

-Pero eso…

-Renéesme tú tienes envidia de todos, pero no ves que con tu envidia estás haciendo daño a los demás.

Y todo a mi alrededor desapareció, volviéndose negro.

**Pobre mini-Carlisle...Me dio bastante pena...Se que la envidia es un sentimiento muy malo.**

**Dejar reviews si os gusto**

**Orugita besos y abrazos**


	4. Avaricia

**Y aquí estamos con otro pequeño castigo para Nessie**

**Disclaimer: Lo reconocido es de Stephenie Meyer**

3.-Avaricia

Deje que la chiquilla descansara. Había pasado un mal trago al ver como a su abuelo en ese estado…_¡Chuuuuui!_...No me puedo creer que me haya resfriado. Desde cuando nosotras lo hacemos, es imposible..._¡Chuuuuui!_...Jupé, menos mal que soy precavida y me traje una bufanda y pañuelos. Bueno, veamos que toca ahora…la avaricia…Con este sí que me voy a divertir jijiji…_¡Chuuuui!..._

Nessie PoV

Otra vez volví a la sala blanca, estaba muy asustada. Nunca pensé que el abuelo Carlisle hubiera sido así cuando era pequeño. Me senté en el suelo e intenté normalizar mi respiración. Tragué en seco y suspiré. Cuando conseguí calmarme escuché:

-¿Qué te pareció…_¡Chuuui!_...?-Estornudó de una manera parecida a los patitos de goma

-¿Mi abuelo era así de pequeño?-Contuve la risita que quería salir de mis labios

-Era un niño bastante comprensivo, pero tenía sus…_¡Chuuuuui!_...crisis existenciales…

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté, tenía las mejillas rojas

-No estoy bien-Comenzó a toser-Me cogí un resfriado…

-Hermanita, ¿Me dejas ayudarte con la misión?-La persona que dijo eso tenía una voz sedosa, muy fluida

Nos dimos la vuelta y observamos a la persona perteneciente de esas palabras. Tenía la piel del mismo color perlado que la pelisalmón, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros de color azul brillante y sus ojos del mismo color destilaban calma. Vestía un vestido blanco de tirantes. La pelisalmón se encendió de furia y la gruñó:

-Aquarine no necesito tu ayuda-Se sonó la nariz-Vete a casa…

-Mi querida y pequeña hermanita Karin, me parece que necesitas descansar…Déjanos a nosotras que sigamos…

-¿Llamaste a las demás?-Medio chilló Karin

-Sí, nos ocuparemos de cada pequeño castigo…

Refunfuñó unas palabras inteligibles, entendí un ''mamá'' y un ''lo juro''. Sus cejas asalmonadas se juntaron, haciendo que tuviera una mueca de enfado. Aquarine se aclaró la garganta para decir:

-Bueno a lo que íbamos, ahora es mi turno…-Su mueca malvada se formó y yo volví a caer en ese agujero negro.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en un centro comercial, un montón de tiendas de marcas caras con sus neones brillaban ante mí. Giré la cabeza y que sorpresa la mía fue ver a mi tía Alice seguida de tío Jazz cargado de bolsas y con tía Rose a su lado. Entraron en Tommy Hilfiger y comenzaron a coger un millón de cosas que luego yo sabía que no se iban a volver a poner. Cuando fueron a pagar yo las seguí, el hombre de la tienda se quedó con los ojos abiertos al máximo al ver tal cantidad de ropa. Mi tía le dio la tarjeta y a los cinco minutos el hombre dijo:

-Señoritas, la tarjeta no funciona…

-Pruebe con estas-Le entregó otras tres tarjetas que tenía

-No lo siento, estas tarjetas no tienen crédito

-Es imposible yo me tengo que llevar esta ropa, buen hombre-Mi tía abrazó a la ropa

-Pues lo siento mucho, ahora si me disculpa váyase de la tienda…

-¡Usted no es nadie para echar a Alice Cullen de una tienda!-Su rostro se crispó de rabia

El hombre tenía los pantalones bien puestos, cogió un walkie-talkie y dijo:

-Seguridad, necesito que se lleven de mi tienda a una señorita…

-¡Le juro por mi Jazz que esta ropa se viene conmigo!

-Señorita si nos hace el favor de acompañarnos…

Observé a los armarios de 4x5 que habían enviado, le sacaban tres cabezas a mi tía Alice. Ella luchó con uñas (con dientes no porque los mata) para que llevarse la ropa, estaba como poseída, pero al final la cogieron de pies y manos para llevársela a una celdita donde recluían a las locas escandalosas. Observé a mis abuela Esme ir a sacarla de allí, tenía una cara de ''Cuando lleguemos a casa, te enteras Mary Alice Cullen''. Aquarine se puso detrás de mí y con un tono espantoso en la voz me susurró:

-La avaricia vuelve loca a la gente…Tú también eres avara, pero no te vuelves un gremlin cuando te dan de comer después de las doce, por unos trapitos inservibles.

-Esa no era mi dulce y chiquita tía Allie…-Murmuré aterrorizada

-No era un duendecillo de Cornualles

Cuando dijo esto volví a caer en el agujero negro, con su risa sedoso entrando en mis oídos como una melodía.

**ATENCIÓN: Los pequeños monólogos del principio los contará Karin siempre, después Nessie contará como van apareciendo las hermanas y lo que ocurre en cada una de sus ilusiones, os pongo esto para que no os liéis la cabeza.**

**Estoy un poco enfadada porque veo que no dejan reviews...Eso significa que no os gusta? :(**

**Si es porque no actualizo muy seguido les prometo que lo intentaré hacer! Pero denme su apoyo plissss!**

**Besos y Abrazos Orugita**


	5. Vanidad

**Me merezco muchos abucheos por tardar tanto en actualizar pero vosotras sois las que tenéis la elección...Estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de "lo que un lugar puede hacer" Esperar un poco más vale?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no míos**

4.-Vanidad

Ahora tengo de niñera a mi hermana Aquarine…Dios me pregunto porque me haces esto, enserio. Parece ser que la niña ya vuelve en si…A ver cuál de mis hermanos aparece ahora…_¡Chuuuui!..._

Nessie PoV

Dios mío, eso era un duende con serios problemas de adicción y lo demás es tontería. Yo a veces soy avariciosa pero nunca he visto a mi tía en ese plan. Karin y Aquarine estaban delante de mí, una mirándome curiosa y la otra tosiendo como loca, parecía que se iba a ahogar. Con su voz sedosa, Aquarine dijo:

-Ahora conocerás a otra hermana nuestra…Debe de estar al caer…

-¡Cómo están mis hermanitas queridas!-Gritó una voz exaltada

Era igual de hermosa que mi tía Rose o incluso más, de piel perlada, pelo verde brillante corto hasta la mandíbula, ojos de color esmeralda y vestida con una camiseta larga y rota. Otra hermana de las locas estas…Karin refunfuñó otra vez:

-Y ahora vino la hoja andante…_¡Chuuuui!_

-Kayla, te presento a Renéesme, nuestra víctima-Karin volvió a refunfuñar algo como "Es mi víctima"

-Encantada niña…¿Ves lo hermosa que soy?-Asentí perpleja-Pues la vanidad me ha hecho así…

Otra vez la oscuridad me tragó. Aparecí en una casa de los años 30 o algo así, decorada lujosamente como si fuera a haber una fiesta. Empezó a llegar gente y por la escalera bajó una niña de unos 14 años rubia dorada de ojos azules como las malvas. Todos la elogiaban por su vestido y por su glamour, de hecho iba muy guapa, se acercó a un grupito de chicos y chicas de su misma edad y le dijo a un chico rubito de ojos verdes:

-Buenas noches James, ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

-Es muy bonito Rosalie-Ala…Tenía a mi tía Rose delante y no la reconocí

-Mi madre lo compró especialmente para mí-Se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla-Tu también estás muy guapo, James…

-Gracias por el cumplido…

Transcurrió el tiempo y James se fue a bailar con una chica de cabellos almendra dejando a mi tía tirada bebiendo algo que no supe descifrar lo que era. Cabreada se acercó a él y le gritó:

-¡Por qué no bailas conmigo!¡Yo soy mucho más guapa que ella!

-Rosalie estás haciendo un alboroto…-Le susurró una chica tímida de pelo negro

-Vera, cállate…¡James dime si no te parezco hermosa!-Estaba muy pillada por ese chico

-Pues, si te digo la verdad, no me pareces guapa…Me parece que te crees muy guapa por ser rubia con ojos azules y que siempre eres el centro de atención por tus alborotos…Ahora si me disculpas Rosalie Hale, voy a acompañar a Marie a por ponche.

-Te dije que no fueras así, que al final harás que vengan las ninfas…-Volvió a susurrar Vera con timidez

-Ya estamos otra vez, deja de leer esos libros de cuentos de hadas…¡Comprende que las ninfas NO EXISTEN!

Quise gritarle a la cara que si existían, pero Kayla apareció a mi lado. Me cogió de la mano y me dijo:

-Renéesme, también eres muy vanidosa…Siempre le rebozas a tus amigas lo guapa que eres y que tal y que cual…Eso no se debe hacer, porque algún día Jacob te dirá lo mismo que le dijo James a Rosalie…Espero que ese día no llegue niña, te lo digo en serio…

Y sin que me diera tiempo a contestar, volví a caer en la oscuridad.

**Dios mio la dejo to' mal James a Rosalie no cree? Pero no es James la pareja de Victoria OK? Ya van tres ninfas...Karin, Aquarine y Kayla...Os aseguro que aparecerán más Juas !**

**Muchos Besos y espero vuestros reviews por fassss!**

**Orugita**

**P.D:Gracias a los que dejaron review en este fic :D**


	6. Lujuria

**Actualizo los fics rápidos para terminarlos y dedicarme por completo a Lo que un lugar puede hacer...Estoy montando un par de capítulos en mi mente**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunas situaciones que reconozcais son de Stephenie Meyer**

5.-Lujuria

Vi como Renéesme salía del trance. Se había quedado tumbada, respirando acompasadamente. Menos mal que se me han pasado los estornudos, pero ahora tengo un poco de fiebre. Kayla y Aquarine charlaban tranquilamente sentadas en el suelo. Oí un "Plop!" y me temí que Atenea hubiera llegado…Era mi hermana menos querida.

Nessie PoV

Conseguí tranquilizarme, ese chico no se andaba con chiquitas al decir las cosas. Mi tía era muy mari mandona cuando era pequeña y por lo que pude observar también un escandalosa. Cuando algunos chicos del instituto me miraban yo comenzaba a flirtear con ellos, olvidándome de la imprimación y de Jacob, porque me sentía alagada. El ruido característico que sonó me hizo temerme lo peor. Detrás de Kayla, Aquarine y una rojísima Karin, apareció una chica de pelo amarillo como un rayo y ojos dorados brillantes como si tuviera dos pepitas de oro como ojos. Se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Atenea para tu próximo castigo niña-La voz era muy sensual, delicada.

-No me vuelva a meter en la oscuridad…

Demasiado tarde para decir más. La oscuridad me volvió a envolver dejándome sin respiración durante unos segundos. Choqué contra el suelo, al levantarme reconocí la habitación de mi madre en casa del abuelo Charlie. Estaba un poco diferente, pero la esencia era la misma. Me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquella habitación, si no que dos personas más me acompañaban. La chica tenía el pelo caoba y los ojos como yo, la reconocí como mi madre cuando era humana, el otro de pelo cobrizo y ojos pardos le reconocí como mi padre. Mamá susurraba contra los labios de papá:

-No te vayas…Por favor no te alejes

-Bella tranquila, no te volveré a dejar…

-Bésame…Por favor-Se estaban dando el lote delante de mis narices como si no tuvieran vergüenza alguna de que viniera mi abuelo y los pillara

-No Bella no puedo…

-Cállate…

No hacía falta ser tío Jazz para descifrar que la pasión invadía la habitación. Creo que me empecé a poner roja. Se besaban cada vez más y más y más…Quería gritar basta pero antes de que abriera la boca, papá se tiró contra la pared y susurró:

-No puedo Bella…Eres tan frágil…

-Siempre seré la frágil y estúpida novia del vampiro-Refunfuñó ella

-Más adelante, cuando esté seguro…

-Tú nunca estás seguro…

-Me voy, necesitas pensar y dormir tranquilamente…El medicamento que te recetó Carlisle es muy fuerte para ti.

-Claro como soy una estúpida humana débil…-Siguió ella…

-¡Isabella Swan cállate, deja decir que eres una débil, estúpida y frágil humana! ¡Duermete YA!

Atenea me estiró hacia atrás comenzando a reír y contempló la escena con satisfacción:

-Esto lo provoqué yo¿Sabes?-Sonrió enseñándome sus dientes relucientes-Me encanta hacer estas cosas…

-Pero mi padre pudo haberla hecho caso y seguir…

-¿Cuándo Jacob y tú os comenzasteis a liar como si fuerais gusanillos, él te paró para que no siguierais?

-Claro…

-Pues ese es el primer sacrificio para que la lujuria funcione niña, si no, poco hacemos ya te lo digo yo…

Y como si un gancho me tirara del cuello volví a sumergirme en la oscuridad con la respiración contenida.

**Espero que os haya gustado y me encuentre algún review que me suba la moraaaaaaallll!**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Orugita**


	7. Pereza

**Pronto terminaré este fic para dedicar mas tiempo a los otros dos !**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo de Twilight es de la genio de Stephenie Meyer...**

6.-Pereza

Dios, eso sí que había sido espeluznante. Mi hermana era lo más brusco y acalorado para los castigos. Al mismo tiempo que me recorría un escalofrío, Kayla y Aquarine se ponían rojas como cerezas. Siempre, era así de brusca, como lo odiaba. Dejó que la niña descansase y con brusquedad (todo en ella era brusco¿Vale?) me dio una taza con té que había hecho aparecer. Con desconfianza le dije:

-¿No habrás puesto veneno?

-Claro que no lo puse tonta-Sonrió enseñando sus dientes-Sigues siendo mi hermana pequeña aunque nos odiemos.

Gruñí un poco pero me tomé el té a regañadientes. No sé de qué era pero hizo que mi garganta se pusiera mejor. El característico "Plin!" de mi hermana Sephora resonó en aquel pequeño vacío en el que nos encontrábamos. Da la casualidad que es la gemela de la "brusca", siendo mi hermana Sephora la "tranquila".

Nessie PoV

Esta chica era lo más brusco que había en el mundo, ni mi tía Zafrina lo era tanto. Me puse de pie al ver que había llegado otra persona más, apareciendo con un sonido igual al de una campanilla. Era igual de alta que Karin, de pelo negro azabache brillante hasta los omóplatos, ojos negros como la noche, de no ser porque su piel era de color perla hubiera jurado que era una réplica de mi novio en chica. Con voz relajante y monótona me dijo:

-No te preocupes por mi castigo, no creo que sea tan horrible como el de las locas estas-Encima era medio pasota-Soy Sephora, la encargada de tu antepenúltimo castigo.

Pensé que pronto se acabaría este suplicio…Por cierto, creo que deberíamos invitar unos días a Sulpicia, me cayó bien y todo después del paso de los años. La maldita oscuridad me envolvió otra vez en toda lo que llevábamos de tiempo. Caí al suelo y sentí las hojas secas crujir bajo mi peso, tengo que decir que pareció que había caído una piedra en el bosque (P.D:Cuando salga de aquí tengo que ponerme a régimen…Menos sangre de oso y más de ciervo). Miré para todos los lados y vi a un chico forzudo tumbado a la bartola en un árbol. Me acerqué para ver que estaba vivo porque no se movía cuando algo super desagradable ocurrió. A punto de tocar su gorra con mi mano, alguien me traspasó y sentí como si quisiera vomitar en ese mismo momento. El que me había traspasado era un poco menos musculoso que el que estaba tumbado y más largirucho. Con voz cansina dijo:

-Emmett McCarty despiértate o te dejaremos aquí para que te coma un oso

-O cállate Evan, déjame dormir…No me va a comer ninguno oso…Luego os alcanzo…

-Vamos Emmie-Dijo un niña de poco más de 10 años-No quiero que un feo y apestoso oso te coma…

-Vamos Emily, tu hermano mayor no se dejará comer…-Remoloneó-¡Dentro de un poco os alcanzo!

-Papá y mamá se van a enfadar Emm, sabes que no les gusta que nos quedemos en el bosque…

-Cállate la boca Ezequiel…

La pequeña se dio la vuelta y entonces mi joven tío Emmett le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano al tal Ezequiel y los tres hermanos se fueron del bosque dejándolo allí durmiendo. Esperé un rato y comencé a oír ruidos. Cada vez más cerca y más horribles. Llamé a voces al tonto de mi tío pero él no me escuchaba. De pronto un gran oso negro salió de los arbustos, me atravesó y atacó a Emmett de manera brutal. Comencé a sollozar y a gritar, mi tío no podía defenderse contra el oso, tenía más fuerza…Sentí como tiraban de mi cuello y la voz de Sephora resonó:

-Creo que te mentí al decir que no iba a ser horrible…-Rió con una risa seca, daba miedo-Volvamos con mis hermanas.

La maldita, cansina y estúpida oscuridad me llevó de nuevo, viendo por última vez a mi tío, seguido de una cabellera dorada.

**Se que fue cruel pero dios no me pude resistir!Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo...Quedan solo cuatro más y estará acabado !**

**Muchos Besos de Orugita**


	8. Ira

**Bue...Aquí después de mucho sin actualizar un nuevo capitulo...Lo que un lugar puede hacer será actualizada el finde! Va? Besosos**

**Disclaimer: Lo reconocido de Stephenie Meyer**

7.-Ira

Retiro lo de que mi hermana Sephora era la tranquila. Lo retiro. Creo que lo brusco y espeluznante también lo tiene, son gemelas. La niña sollozaba fuertemente mientras murmuraba el nombre de su tío, Sephora me despeinó y bostezando me dijo:

-¿Cómo te encuentras enana?

-Mejor…Pero me parece que fuiste demasiado brusca e insensible con la niña Seph…

-Bah, mejor contar una verdad y sufrir en el momento a mentir y sufrir durante toda la vida.

Se me olvidaba decir que también era poetisa o como quieras llamarlo. Un gran y estruendoso "Crack!" volvió a resonar en el vació y con solo ver la cresta color fuego, supe que el estúpido de mi hermano Ian acababa de llegar.

Nessie PoV

Mi tío, casi se lo come un oso. Nunca más volveré a comer oso lo prometo. Pero la melena dorada era la de mi tía Rose la conocía muy bien. Menos mal que no lo devoró el oso. Subí mi vista y me encontré con un chico delgado de ojos escarlata refulgentes y pelo rojo fuego en cresta. Con una voz de lo más extraña y grave me dijo:

-Vamos chiquilla, que tengo que hacer cosas…

-Serás maleducado-Le dije desde lo más hondo de mi alma

-Y tú una simplona

Mi mandíbula se desencajó del impacto de la respuesta. Me importó más bien poco que la oscuridad me llevase a una cabaña de estas que usan para guardar caballos. Giré a mí alrededor y vi que estaba rodeada de vampiros con ojos rojos. Distinguí una cabellera color rubia miel entre todas y una voz sedosa que dijo:

-Jasper, estoy muy decepcionada…Hemos perdido en la lucha, me dijiste que esta camada iba a ser buena

-Lo siento María-Con que la chica de rasgos latinos es la famosa María-Pensaba que estos eran mejores que los anteriores…

-Quiero que traigas mejores para la próxima, si no ya sabes dónde vas a ir…

Lanzó una cerilla a un montón de paja y prendió. Ella salió como alma que lleva el diablo y tío Jazz comenzó a decir:

-Mal, lo hicisteis mal ¡Por qué lo hicisteis mal si yo os entrené para hacerlo bien!

Ninguno contestó

-¡Estoy furioso, no puedo permitir que María piense esto de mí! ¡Creía en vosotros plenamente pero ninguno me quiso agradecer! ¡Estoy muy furioso ahora mismo!

-Haber entrado tú también a la lucha-Dijo un mastodonte pelirrojo de rizos

La única frase que salió de la boca de tío Jazz fue:

-Da la casualidad que María me necesita a mí no a vosotros, Gregory-Se puso en posición de ataque-Nos veremos en el infierno…

Como un loco se tiró a por todos los vampiros, con ayuda de su don empezaron a pelearse todos, unos contra otros. Con terror miraba todas las piezas humanas que se quemaban en la hoguera, hasta que mi tío se quedó solo…Rodeado de restos de vampiros que comenzó a echar a la hoguera tarareando una melodía infantil…

-Por algo tu tío es un empático-El chico de pelo rojo fuego me acaricio la mejilla-Su misión fue crear un ejército, aguantaba todas las emociones y si lo hacían mal…Descargaba y mataba. Simple. Eficaz.

-Es horrible

-Un poco. Ahora cuando conozcas a nuestro hermano seguro que se te pasará…Es muy moderno por así decirlo…Solo tiene 100 años menos que Karin.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Ian…Siento haber sido tan arrogante…No puedo controlarlo

-No te preocupes-Algo en sus rasgos me hacían creer que estaba delante de Jared, el vocalista de _Thirty seconds to Mars_.

-Bueno…Volvamos con mis hermanas…

Os juro que cuando esto acabe me compraré un linterna gigante para que no haya oscuridad en mi cuarto.

**En un dibujo que hice de todos los pecados (Hermanos en este caso) se parecia mazo al de thirty seconds to mars y me gusta mucho! Que bueno lo de la linterna...Y que me decís del Jasper obsesionado? Y lo del Ian maleducado? y sin haberlo deseado me salio un pareado! Jahahahha! Bueno lectoras os dejo que estoy viendo una peliiii!**

**Beosososos y espero los reviews**

**Orugita**


	9. Gula

**Ya queda menos para el último, lo siento por haceros esperar tanttooooo! yA sabeis lo de lso personajes y como se llama su autora así que para que decirlo! (:**

8.-Gula

Mi hermano Ian era un tonto bipolar. No se le ocurre otra cosa que tratar así a MI mocosa y luego tan tranquilo decirla "lo siento…ñañaña" HÁ! Eso no se lo cree ni Peter. Otro sonido se oyó en el vació, parecía que mi hermano Kaleb había aparecido. Por lo menos ya no estaba mala, es lo bueno de ser ninfa, que al poco tiempo te curas.

Nessie PoV

No pensé que mi tío Jasper fuera a ser así, con lo dulce y amable que es con nosotros. Todos los hermanos estaban reunidos en aquel pequeño círculo alrededor de Karin. Se oyó un sonido y vi aparecerse al chico más mono del mundo. Era igual de musculoso que Ian, pero más alto que él, con el pelo color morado muy despeinado y ojos del mismo color. En sus hombros había un niño idéntico a él. En la mueca del mayor no había alegría alguna, si no enfado.

-¡Cuantas veces les dije!-Todos se pusieron de pie al oír su grave y a la vez dulce voz

-Kaleb…Tienes a Kai…

-¡Me da igual! ¡Kai está acostumbrado a ver a sus tíos regañados por mí!-El niño me sonrió, enseñando una hilera de perfectos dientecitos-¡Me pueden decir ahora mismo lo que pasó!

-Pues lo de siempre Kaleb-Se explicó Sephora con tranquilidad-Vinimos a ayudar a nuestra hermana, somos una familia, un equipo…No funcionamos bien por separado…

-Oh con que un equipo…Eso explica que yo esté casado y tenga dos hijos…¡Y ustedes estén más solos que la una!-En sus ojos chisporroteaba el morado, como si se fundiera.

-Bueno, deja de gritar Kaleb…

-Cuantas veces les dije, que cada uno con su víctima, no todos con una. Mamá lo va a saber, no vais a salir de esta bien parados…Oh, ya lo creo

-La abuela se enterará-Canturreó el pequeño moviendo su cabezita, llena de rizos morados-Y los tíos estarán castigados…

-No serás capaz…¡Kaleb, nos traicionarás!

-Me estoy jugando el culo solo por estar aquí…Así que…¡CHITÓN!-Me miró-Hola, soy Kaleb…Has tenido suerte de que hoy no esté para castigos...Como sabrás, llevo a mi niño

-Claro, claro…Soy Renéesme, la víctima…

Sentí como si me tiraran un vaso de agua a la cara y desperté de golpe. Estaba en el salón, a mi alrededor todos los hermanos dijeron a la vez:

-Oh no…Mamá ha llegado.

-Niños…

Me quedé con los ojos bien abiertos. Toda mi familia estaba frente a nosotros y de pronto, ella apareció.

**Uyuuyuyuyuyuuyuyuyuu la que se va a liar...Espero que os hayais reido con este capi...Y con todo el fic en especial! (:**

**Muchos Besos**

**Irene**


	10. Plan frustrado

**Último capítulo de este fic de risa...No os podeis esperar nada de lo que va a pasar os lo prometo! (: Ya sabeis lso personajes de Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer**

9.-Plan frustrado

Toda nuestra ilusión se esfumó. Acabamos en el salón, todos mis hermanos incluida yo temblábamos como hojas en otoño. La familia de vampiros nos miraba con atención, esperando alguna reacción. Pero en ese momento llegó.

-Niños…¡Cuantas veces les dije que no pueden juntarse, como un equipo!

Nessie PoV

Era la mujer más hermosa de todas, era albina con grandes ojos grises. Su pelo era un mundo de rizos. Miraba enfadada a todos los hermanos. Yo me encogí en el sillón, observando entre divertida y asustada la escena.

-Mamita linda…-Dijo Ian intentando acercarse

-Ian, más vale que te quedes donde estás-Se giró hacia mí y luego dijo-Os he dicho mil veces que es malo sobrecargar un cuerpo humano de emociones fuertes…¿Y si le hubiera ocurrido algo a la niña?

-Pero no ves que está enterita…Ni siquiera le di un mordisquito mamá-Atenea me echó una sonrisa escalofriante, parecía un payaso malvado

-¡Atenea!-Borró la sonrisa-Ahora mismo ya sabéis donde tenéis que ir ¿No?-Me señaló a mi y luego señalando a tía Rose aportó-Karin, desfila…Tú la primera

-Perdón, yo solo te iba a hacer pasar un ratito malo para que no fueses así con tu familia-Hizo una virguería con la mano

-Ahora los demás…¡Venga!-La madre parecía realmente enfadada

-Lo sentimos por haber sido así-El pequeño Kai me volvió a sonreír, pareciendo más angelical…Mientras su padre reprochaba a sus hermanos con la mirada

-Ahora, a casa todos-Abrió la puerta-En serio lo siento Carlisle, no pensé que esta panda de hijos que tengo le hicieran eso a tu nieta.

-No pasa nada Fresia-Eso era una flor que olía muy bien-Supongo que Nessie necesitaba un poco de disciplina externa.

Salieron todos los hermanos. Karin se intentó colar entre su hermano Kaleb y su hermana Aquarine cuando su madre la cogió de la oreja y la hizo volver.

-Jovencita, ¿Qué la dije?

-Pero mamá…¡Sabes que se lo merecía y de eso ha pasado 110 años por lo menos!

-Me da igual, hace 110 años no llegué a tiempo para pillarte, pero si para no dejarla un trauma severo…Así que, ya sabes.

Karin se puso delante de mi tía Rose, ella la miraba con odio profundo y Karin la miraba entre burlona y arrepentida. Estiró su brazo y dijo:

-Siento casi haberte tirado desde lo alto de las escaleras de tu casa, que intentases matar al gato, que James te dijera todas esas cosas tan feas y que destrozaras todo tu armario ropero de hace un siglo y pico…Hace 110 años…¿Me perdonas?-Sonrió dulcemente

-Bueno, no estoy segura…Raramente solo me acuerdo de eso de mi vida humana aparte de alguna cosa tribal…Pero que sepas que estás perdonada, no hace falta que te pongas de rodillas-Y al intentar estrechar su mano, Karin la quitó

-Lo siento, picaste. Para nada estoy arrepentida de lo que hice-Comenzó a reír y antes de que su madre la atrapara se desvaneció en el aire como si fuera una nube.

-¡Karin! Porque tuvo que aparecer el bendito poder de Orión en ella-Cerró los ojos y se pinzó el puente de la nariz con los dedos-Bueno queridos…Me parece que nos veremos dentro de mucho tiempo…Adios Carlisle, ha sido un placer volver a verte…

Desapareció con un "Plop!". Todos se giraron a mirar al abuelo, parecía divertido.

-¿Qué? Ella fue la que vino a decirme y hacerme todas esas perrerías cuando tenía 16 años. Como no olvidarme de toda su tropa, solo tenían todos la apariencia de niños entre 3 y 10 años.

- Mami, te prometo que no vuelvo a ser ni vanidosa, ni envidiosa, ni iracunda, ni perezosa, ni lujuriosa, ni avariciosa en la vida…Pero por favor no dejes que vuelvan-Parecía como si tuviera 5 años otra vez, estaba asustada.

-No si ya lo veo…Eso espero Nessie…Si no, ya sabes quién va a venir si no

Mis padres me abrazaron. Pero tía Alice, tío Jasper, tío Emmett y la abuela Esme se reían de tía Rose. Parecía que bajo toda su palidez una capa de rojo carmín se extendiese. No me había fijado pero su pelo había cambiado…Ahora tenía las raíces de color moreno y lo demás rubio como lo tenía antes. Liberando toda su furia gritó:

-¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS NINFA DEL DEMONIO! ¡NO CREAS QUE SALDRÁS BIEN PARADA POR HABERLE HECHO ESTO A MI PELO!

La risa melódica de Karin resonó por toda la casa. Donde quiera que estuviese se estaba revolcando de la risa.

**Gracias por leerme y dejar esos reviews a todos...Siento que hayais tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para ver el final de este fic pero es que la señora inspiración no le dio la bendita gana de salir así que...le sumas que me petó el ordenador con los capis...TODO UN LIÓ!**

**GRACIAS A TODOOOOOOOOOOOSS !**

**Irene Muchos Besos (:**


End file.
